Women or Men
by Aleena-queen-of-the-damned
Summary: the group has two more additions, Sesshomaru and Kikyo, while they travel they get into an arguement over whose better women or men. An evil demoness overhears and kidnapps the boys. can The girls save the ones they love before the month is up? takes a fe
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, here's another story, hope you like it!**

* * *

**

**Women or Men**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Inuyasha, me, Sango, and Kikyo are going hunting, will you boys be alright setting up camp?" Kagome said as she and Sango grabbed their weapons.

"Why do we have to set up camp? It's the woman's job while the man hunts." Inuyasha said both Miroku and Sesshomaru, who had joined their group, looked up.

"Just because we are women and you are men, doesn't mean we have to set up camp and because you are men that you must hunt. It's a group effort and it's your turn to set up camp." Sango said as she stood facing them.

"I have to say I agree with Inuyasha. It's a woman's moral duty to set up and manage a camp as she would a house hold,"

"The monk has a point" Sesshomaru said bluntly as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"well then it's a mans moral duty to protect those in his home that the woman maintains and you three seem to be doing a very slack job of that lately." Kikyo said smirking at the boys stared at her. "Morally women aren't suppose to fight yet we do and therefore it is only natural that you men pick up the lose ends and help by setting up camp."

"And Kikyo had a point. Make sure there is a fire ready for us when we get back along with some water." Kagome said as she and the girls walked into the forest laughing. Over the past year much has changed. They had managed to bring Kikyo back to life, now she and Inuyasha were courting, Sango and Miroku were engaged to be married in the spring, while Kagome and Sesshomaru were simply flirting, but they seemed to be close to courting or knowing them just flat out mating.

* * *

Soon the girls reentered the camp to see the boys sulking at the two well sized dears the girls brought back compared to the three scrawny rabbits they had caught for lunch. The girls skinned and cooked part of a dear and expertly packed what was left for later after they had dried and salted it so it stayed preserved.

"So Kikyo if you had to choose who would be most likely survive in the wild who would it be a male or female and why?" Sango asked as they girls bathed later that night. Their argument with the boys earlier still on her mind.

"In my opinion a female because we are trained from birth how to build a fire, to cook, to skin and package game, to identify and use plants, the only thing a man has going for him is he is trained how to hunt and fish, he can be physically stronger than a woman and he can fight while most women cant" Kikyo said as the others nodded finishing their bath.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru, if you had to choose which was most likely to survive which would you pick, man or woman?" Miroku asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"Male women are weak and powerless unless they are trained for a special purpose" he said not seeing the girls standing their fuming or the demoness standing to their side till it was to late,

"So you think women are weak," the demoness said glaring at them

"Yes we do, got a problem bitch" Inuyasha asked going for the tetseiga when the demoness trapped them in a bubble and held them in her clawed hand.

"WE shall see who is stronger. If you ladies truly are weak you will let the loves of your lives die if not find and fight for them." With that the demoness vanished. The girls let their anger build and began preparing to leave.

* * *

well there it is hope you enjoyed the first chapter, i'll update when i can! review and tell me how it is! 


	2. Sorry people

**Hey everyone listen up! Due to a computer crash this story will be put on hold until i can get time to rewrite what was lost. I'm sorry but it cant be helped. I might have some things up soon if i can get time, but i'm not making any promises!**

**Thanks for your time**

**Aleena**


	3. Chapter 2

They traveled quickly, using Kilala's nose till they reached a path that separated, going three different directions. They looked at each other then the paths. After a few moments the demoness appeared.

"Each path will take you in a different direction but will end in the same location, they are the same length but the trials are different. Only one of you can take each path, choose wisely" She said before disappearing.

"Who will go first?" Sango asked.

"I will" Kikyo said calmly walking down the right path but both girls noticed how her hand tightened on her bow.

"I will take the left" Sango said looking at Kagome as she readied her boomerang.

"Then I shall go down the middle" Kagome said as she walked down the path.

* * *

Kikyo walked for a few days, still reaching no challenge. She sighed contently as she found a small hot spring. She shred her dirty miko garb and decided to bathe. After doing so she pulled on another miko outfit, this one had the same design as her first but it was made of firerat fur, a gift from Inuyasha when he began courting her. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back like always before sighing sadly. 

"I Miss you greatly Inuyasha, I will find and save you" she said softly before continuing on.

* * *

Sango sighed sadly, she hated being alone. She'd been alone for several days. She sighed once more before becoming still. She'd heard something in the bushes. Just then a figure appeared; as it got closer she could make out the form of Miroku. Sighing in relief she stood relaxed. Just as she was about to say something she noticed the dull look in his eyes. She crouched low keeping alert as she saw another figure appear, this time her brother. Soon many people were appearing through the bushes all with the dull look in her eyes. Suddenly they began attacking her. she stood her ground, knocking everyone of them to the ground with the hilt of her sword rather than risk fatal injuries to the ones she loved. Once the last person was on the ground they all began to disappear. She fell to the ground breathing heavily, tears rolling down her face. 

"I'm sorry" She whispered before collapsing, she had also not slept due to worry and the need to keep moving.

* * *

Kagome sighed contently at the lovely view she had from her path. She never once dropped her alert but she was going to enjoy the few moments of quiet. As she was walking a shrill cry rang out over the chirping of the birds, followed by a woman's scream. Kagome drew her swords and ran towards the sounds. She arrived to see a woman laying in a slowly growing puddle of blood holding a crying child beneath her a snake demon towering over her. Kagome leapt into action quickly disposing of the snake. She then walked over to the woman. 

"Are you alright miss" She asked kneeling down to help the woman who was slowly trying to sit.

"No, I'm afraid not" She said her voice was strained with pain.

"Here let me help"

"No there is no hope for me young one, my husband died trying to rescue me from this forsaken place after the village elder used me as sacrifice for he made the demoness mad. I was with child, and I escaped, but it seems after months of wondering around this place my time has come, but please take care of my son, his name is Raiden after his father" She said straining to finish.

"I will miss, I will" Kagome said taking the small boy from his mother, who died just moments later. Kagome buried the woman and began her journey once more, gently holding the infant.

* * *

Ok guys sorry it took me so long here's the second chapter! hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
